


Turn the Lock

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Imprisonment, M/M, tumblr ficmeme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked, "sterek + 17(looks like we'll be trapped for a while...)&1(come over here and make me)? <3"</p><p>Scott and Kira force Stiles and Derek to talk by locking them in a room together. Because locking an angry Stiles in with the source of his anger is a really great idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn the Lock

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

Stiles kicks the door.

‘That’s not going to work,’ Derek says from the other side of the room.

Stiles ignores him. He really doesn’t have time for the guy’s pessimism right now. He needs to get out of here.

‘Scott! Open the fucking door!’ he yells.

‘No!’ his ‘friend’ yells back. ‘Not until you and Derek talk about whatever your problem is. I’m doing this to help you, bro.’

‘Don’t bro me, you dick!’

‘Don’t be mean, Stiles,’ Kira says. He doesn’t care how cute she looks, the kitsune is a trickster to her core, luring him and Derek here. ‘It’s for your own good.’

‘They’re not opening the door. We might as well talk,’ Derek suggests.

‘I have nothing to say to you.’

‘Then it looks like we’re going to be trapped here for a while.’

~

Damn it, Argent really knew what he was doing when he built this thing. Stiles has looked for any possible way out of their prison, but it doesn’t exist. The only way out is the door, and that’s locked.

‘Stiles-‘

‘No,’ he says, turning to Derek, furious. ‘I- You have no right to talk to me.’

He thinks Derek looks hurt, but he can’t be sure in the low light. For a moment he feels a pang in his chest. He doesn’t want it, though, so he pushes it back down and buries it under layers of anger. Anger towards his friends, but mostly anger towards Derek.

He starts pacing around the small room again, looking for an exit, any exit. Perhaps if one of them fakes a seizure. Or maybe he should really kill Derek, that’ll definitely get them to open the door.

‘Will you at least stop pacing? You’re driving me insane,’ Derek sighs.

‘Come over here and make me,’ Stiles bites back. He’s driving Derek insane? Derek is driving _him_ insane with his shoulders, and his beard, and his hands, and his general being. The guy is such a-

His thoughts are interrupted when he’s pushed against the wall.

‘You have no idea how much I want to,’ Derek growls at him. His hand is bunched in Stiles’ shirt and their faces are inches apart. They’re close enough that Stiles can smell Derek’s earthy, musky smell coming off him. ‘But you won’t let me.’

For a moment Stiles thinks of closing the distance between, but the memory of waking up alone is still sharp and fresh enough to stop him. He pushes at Derek’s shoulder. Pushes him back to his side of their prison.

‘You want to? Really? You could’ve fooled me, big guy.’

Derek drags his hands through his hair and slumps back down to the floor.

‘That morning, I regretted walking out the moment I closed the door behind me. I wanted to go back inside and crawl back into your bed so badly. I almost did, several times.’

‘Than why didn’t you?’ Stiles asks, voice trembling.

‘Because I got scared. You scare me, Stiles. How I feel when I’m with you, I’m scared to enjoy it, because I’m terrified to lose it.’

Derek looks up at him, the expression on his face open and raw. And Stiles make his decision.

He drops down on his knees in front of the man, grabs his face and pulls him close.

‘I’m not scared of you. And I’m not going anywhere.’

He closes the distance and presses a soft kiss to Derek’s lips. He starts to pull back to say more, but Derek pulls him into lap, deepening the kiss, turning it into a promise.

In the distance Stiles hears the deadbolt slide open.

~

The next morning Stiles wakes up alone. His hearts starts beating double time and his breath speeds up as he looks for any sign of Derek. He can’t believe this is happening again. They’d fixed this.

The door to his bathroom opens. Derek is standing in the doorway, wearing a pair of Stiles’ boxers.

‘Fuck,’ Stiles mutters in relief.

‘Stiles, calm down.’

‘Come over here and make me.’

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
